


bikini body

by apaciere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Beach Sex, Bottom Draco, Crack, Draco in a Bikini, Draco is very pretty, Established Relationship, Harry is very randy, Head Auror Harry Potter, Like, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Harry Potter, but not in the sand, in tumblr, it would get in your bits and make you itch, just no, that's unsanitary, this was written for a smut prompt, tumblr is a dirty unholy place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apaciere/pseuds/apaciere
Summary: Draco rents Harry an entire resort for his congratulatory party on becoming Head Auror. Harry has a condition.





	bikini body

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit lmao

Harry, to everyone’s surprise, relented when Draco insisted that they should rent an entire resort for the celebration of Harry’s promotion to Head Auror.

What they didn’t know was that Harry had something in mind - something he wanted Draco to do in exchange for spending an unnecessary amount of Galleons for a small celebration.

In order to make sure that Draco won’t go back on his word, Harry threatened to print screenshots of his and Draco’s sexts and owl it to Lucius afterward (He’s becoming grateful of his Slytherin tendencies nowadays). Draco, turning pale at the threat, reluctantly promised that he would do whatever it is Harry wanted him to do.

It’s why when Draco Malfoy steps out of the beach bathrooms after changing into his bathing suit, everyone nearly gets a cardiac arrest.

Dean and Seamus doubles over in shock. Ron chokes on his drink. Hermione rolls her eyes and casts a pointed look at her green-eyed best friend. Pansy hoots in laughter. Blaise wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Luna makes a comment about Draco’s “fairy legs”. Ginny lands face plant on the sand, heaving in laughter. Neville’s face reddens like a tomato and proceeded to hide behind his giggling wife’s (Hannah Abbott) shoulder Harry’s dick fattens in about a second.

“ _Holy shit_ , Malfoy,” Seamus manages through his shock. “What in Merlin’s name are you wearing?”

The blond’s upper half was covered with one of Harry’s white shirts, a tad too big on him, hanging on one pale, bony shoulder. What made his and his boyfriend’s peers react so strongly was the burgundy bikini bottom he was wearing, his long, recently shaved legs out in the open for everyone to ogle at.

“Apparently your  _friend_  thought this was a funny payback for my efforts in making his promotion a happy memory,” Draco spits out bitterly, glaring daggers at Harry.

“Well then, honey, I guess it’s a good thing there’s no other people here except for us,” Pansy laughs. “Otherwise you would’ve stolen the scene. Seriously, how  _dare_  you have better legs than most of the female population?”

“What lotion do you use?” Ginny eyes Malfoy’s legs with interest and a little envy. “Your legs look so smooth.”

“Cocoa?” Hermione inquires. Draco nods in affirmation.

“You  _must_  send me at least three bottles,” Hannah butts in. Draco smirks, a little pleased at the envious attention he was getting from the ladies. Of course he was better than them.

“Yeah, yeah, while it’s nice to chatter about Malfoy’s smooth legs, can we go swim now?” Ron asks grumpily, tugging a chuckling Hermione to her feet.

“Swimming!” Seamus hollers, running towards the ocean and flapping his arms around like a kid. Dean laughingly follows his fiancé. Everyone else hoots and proceeds to goof around in the water.

Harry walks over to his boyfriend and wraps an arm around his waist, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

“Your arse looks fucking hot in that, baby,” Harry groans. “This is officially one of the best decisions I’ve ever made in my entire life. D'you think we could sneak off in the bathroom for a quickie?”

Draco shoots him a look and promptly shoves him away. “No sex for today.” Draco smirks when Harry lets out a noise of protest. “This is your punishment,  _baby_.”

Harry can only watch helplessly as Draco saunters towards the water with a little sway to his hips, the bikini bottom suiting his round arse perfectly.

Harry’s cock twitches within the confines of his swimming trunks. He sighs and follows in despair.

-

“Come on, baby, please,” Harry begs again when he’s beside Draco in the water, thick arms going to wrap around his boyfriend’s narrow waist and nuzzling his damp neck, erection pressing against Draco’s arse as the water sways them forward and backward again.

Draco shivers when Harry licks a spot under his ear. He takes a deep breath before he strengthens his resolve and shoves Harry away again, wading towards the water to approach their friends and join in their beach volleyball game, pointedly ignoring his cock straining in his bikini.

Harry lets out yet another groan of despair.

He hears Pansy shout a “Try again next time, Potty!” to him and gives her the finger.

-

This is the worst decision of his life, Harry decides as he watches Draco bend over to reapply sunblock on his legs and his feet.

Deeming their friends an appropriate distance away, he grabs his boyfriend’s hips and presses his erection between the bikini-clad globes of Draco’s arse. He hears the bottle of sunblock drop to the lounge chair as Draco’s lithe body trembles.

“Baby, please,” Harry rasps. “I need to have you now before I go crazy from it.”

“We can’t,” Draco snaps, voice shaky. “They’ll see us-”

“They’re busy swimming, Draco.” Harry grinds his cock harder on Draco’s arse.  **“I could just pull your bikini bottoms to the side, no one would even notice.”**

They were on the fourth row of lounge chairs, safely hidden from the others.

Draco remains silent for a beat before he nods once. Harry sits down on one lounge chair and pulls Draco atop him, the blond’s back resting on Harry’s chest.

“Spread your legs,” Harry whispers. Draco trembles and obeys, Harry’s hand caressing his bare thigh.

“They better not see us, Potter,” Draco warns, breath hitching when Harry slowly lifts his bikini to the side, hand ghosting past his cock and balls, wandlessly and wordlessy lubed finger circling Draco’s quivering hole.

Draco turns his head to whimper against Harry’s hot mouth. “Harry, please..”

“Shh, baby,” Harry murmurs gently before pushing his finger in to the hilt, muffling Draco’s strangled moan by kissing him. He adds two more fingers, groaning at the exquisite feel of Draco’s wet and slick hole, feeling his boyfriend’s bikini dampen. Draco always did like being fingerfucked, but the very notion of doing it in public increased Draco’s sensitivity, and not too long after Harry’s had his fingers inside him he can already feel Draco’s walls clench around his digits-the telltale sign of an orgasm.

He pulls his fingers out, smiling when Draco whines quietly in protest.

He slowly dragged the bikini down Draco’s thighs, eyes glued to Draco’s beautiful, flushed face as he positions his cock on Draco’s loosened hole.

He pulls Draco down on his cock, and his blond arches as he comes, whimpers muffled by Harry’s lips.

“Fuck,” Harry curses before snapping his hips up in quick, successive thrusts, abusing his boyfriend’s oversensitive prostate, mindless of the fact that Draco’s moaning has gotten louder.

He comes inside Draco with a deep, satisfied moan. Draco whispers an  _I love you_  against his lips and he says it back, pecking his blond on the lips.

They were both unaware that the splashing sounds of the water and their friends’ joyous shouting had quietened.

“GET A ROOM, YOU RANDY RABBITS!” Ron shouts, followed by their friends’ boisterous laughter.

The girls wiped the drool from their mouths and looked at each other, mouthing,  _“That was fucking hot.”_


End file.
